


Aphrodisiac

by mutual_curiosity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutual_curiosity/pseuds/mutual_curiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Urie had the surgery to extend his frame, his sense of smell improved dramatically. As did his annoyance with Sasaki. Urie had always known there was something off about Sasaki, and once it was revealed that he was a ghoul, he thought that was that. Only it wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Fill for this [kinkmeme prompt](https://tokyoghoulkink.dreamwidth.org/1787.html?thread=348411#cmt348411). Set before the Auction arc.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful Low ([floppyamon](floppyamon.tumblr.com)) for being my beta! <3
> 
> (Father forgive me, for I have sinned.)

Ever since Urie had the surgery to extend his frame, his sense of smell improved dramatically.

As did his annoyance with Sasaki.

Urie had always known there was something off about Sasaki, and once it was revealed that he was a ghoul he thought that was that, an explanation to tie up loose ends.

Only it wasn’t.

After the surgery, Urie constantly felt on edge. He left the Chateau even more to train and sometimes just to avoid the spaces Sasaki frequented. Every breath was like downing a tall glass of Sasaki chardonnay, to the point Urie felt like he was drowning in it. Even being in a five meter radius of the man had Urie feeling an acute feeling of suffocation. The air in the Chateau held traces of the smell and it was impossible to be there for prolonged periods of time.

The scent was warm, alluring, and _sweet_ , like nothing Urie had ever encountered before. It swept through his head like a haze, making reasonable thought and concentration difficult, if not impossible. Infuriatingly, all the other Quinx seemed oblivious to it. Even Saiko, who also had a heightened sense of smell, didn’t seem to notice. That, or she did, but it didn’t bother her.

However, the others weren’t oblivious to his increasing irritation with their leader. Every time Sasaki would approach him or put a friendly hand on his shoulder, he would endeavor not to cringe or shrink from his touch. But something must have given him away, because if he stole a glance at the others, Shirazu and Mutsuki would be giving him a telling look.

Urie refused to believe he was the only one affected. He could swear that his superior was doing it on purpose, mocking him. That was the only logical explanation. Urie hated when others tested his patience for he had little to spare.

* * *

 He tried to rush out of the door, but Mutsuki slid in front of the exit just before he could reach it.

“Aren’t you going to have supper with us?” It looked like Mutsuki had camped out at the bar in the kitchen, waiting for him.

“(Obviously not.) No, I’m going to HQ to train.” Mutsuki sidestepped sullenly, and Urie started to twist the handle of the door. When the other didn’t appear to make any attempts to delay him again, he briskly exited. 

Coming and going used to be an inconvenience, but it now proved to be increasingly difficult every time. The more he tried to distance himself from Sasaki (and by extension the other Qs), the more they resisted. He felt like he was under surveillance, the others trying to keep track of his whereabouts for no other reason other than to know where he was. And that only motivated him to stay away for even longer periods of time and come back at later hours of the night. 

Once, Urie came home around two in the morning and opened the door only to be assaulted by that smell. He saw the light from the end table lamp, and a second later he saw Sasaki snoring softly on the couch. There was an open book, set face-down in his lap. He had probably waited for Urie to return to the Chateau and fell asleep. Urie went over to turn the light off before going up to his room.

The next morning, Sasaki cornered him. Urie figured it was only a matter of time and tuned out most of his lecture. Afterward, he made a point to try and endure whatever this was, but only to be at the Chateau when the other Quinx were home. And if he was shorter in temper with them, they didn’t mention it, mollified entirely by his mere begrudging presence. 

* * *

 Urie came home the same time as he had for the past week after his workout, but the Chateau was quiet. He went upstairs to shower and change clothes. When he came down, there still seemed to be no one around (odd).

He made a beeline for the kitchen and opened both refrigerator doors, hurriedly scavenging for something quick and easy to eat as to not push his luck with the precious solitude he had. After rummaging through its contents and pulling out a few containers of leftovers and fresh fruit, he set them on the counter. He then closed the doors to a quiet Sasaki standing to the side of the fridge. Urie almost jumped (almost).

“Oh hey, Urie! You just missed the others. We had an early dinner and then I sent them off on some errands. Do you want anything? I’ll cook.” Sasaki already begun putting back the random ingredients Urie had taken out.

“(Well, if you’re offering…) Something with protein.”

“How about oyakodon over rice?”

“That’s fine.”

He expected a confrontation or something to that effect, but nothing happened. If there was a conversation to be had, it would have been alluded to already. Sasaki normally didn’t spring surprises on them. His mind then searched for another reason why Sasaki would want him alone, but finding nothing, he relaxed a little.

Urie sat in silence and watched his superior bustle about the kitchen. His nose twitched. The fragrance of the food and Sasaki’s scent simultaneously assaulted his nerves. Urie felt like he had gone through the past month in a drunken stupor, and that with his newly acquired tolerance he could fight the entirety of the Aogiri Tree completely inebriated. But all of that now seemed futile now; he was lulled into that the citrusy smell once more without much of a fight.

Urie was brought out of his thoughts when Sasaki slid a steaming bowl of oyakodon on rice in front of him. Urie grunted a noise of acknowledgment as he accepted the dish and a pair of chopsticks Sasaki offered.

“How is it?” Sasaki inquired after Urie had eaten a few mouthfuls. He seemed to genuinely expect an answer, so after Urie finished swallowing, he muttered, “Fine.”

“That’s good to hear.” Sasaki’s posture relaxed, and he beamed at Urie again as he ate. Urie wanted to roll his eyes, but restrained himself. Sasaki normally cooked, it wasn’t like he some sort of clueless beginner. Why was he always asking if it tas-

Sasaki was a  _ghoul_.

He couldn’t taste human food.

It was something Urie had always known in the back of his mind, but for some reason didn’t fully, consciously understand it until now. Urie mentally berated himself for passing over such an important detail. How could he have missed such obvious things about someone he had been living with for so long?

(He did it on purpose, he’s hiding things from us.)

Sasaki had been masquerading as a human for so long - what did they even know about him? Besides surface level quirks, the answer was absolutely nothing. He was clearly meticulous in what he showed them, what he allowed them to see. So how were they supposed to trust him to lead them? (To fight beside and entrust their lives to someone they didn’t even know, who didn’t trust them?)

(Fuck you Sasaki.)

Urie finished his meal in silence, pointedly ignoring any attempts of Sasaki to start conversation.

* * *

Despite the handicap that was Sasaki, Urie couldn’t pass up opportunities to spar with him. When the entire squad teamed up against him, he was more focused on their dynamic and strategy. But sometimes he would ask for one-on-one practices to see how he fared against an SS-rank ghoul.

Sasaki’s ability with a quinque alone was ridiculous. His close and long-range were both a challenge to deal with and even then, Urie could tell that Sasaki was purposefully holding back on him. He was a worthy opponent, wasn’t he? Holding back wouldn’t help him improve. It made him want punch that pretty face of his, to see his soft features twist into shock and pain. (Stupid) Sasaki also had this habit of vocally coaching the Q’s through their sparring sessions. (So unnecessary.) It was like being treated like a child, having his hand held through every step of the way.

The room was saturated with Sasaki’s scent, and the resistance he had worked so hard to build up was swept away again so easily. He could hardly focus on his own thoughts and attacks, let alone Sasaki’s commentary. He struggled more than usual in anticipating Sasaki’s moves, and he ground his teeth harder when the infuriating idiot kept pointing out things that were obvious to him.

“Shut the fuck up!” (I don’t need you to fucking narrate our fight.)

They both stopped abruptly, the pause creating an eerie stillness in the room.

The shock and hurt in Sasaki’s expression was just as he had imagined. (But not as satisfying to see as he had thought.)

“You’re not going to be there, telling us what to do in a real battle. So why are you guiding us with every move in practice?” Urie continued. Sasaki regained his composure and sighed.

“I just want you to be thinking like this when you fight.” Sasaki murmured as he shealted the quinque. He then lowered the it to the floor and rested his hands on the hilt. “It’s easy to stop thinking and rely on instincts. Sometimes we have good instincts, and sometimes, they get us killed.”

“Stop it. And stop holding back. How are you supposed to help us (me) grow if you’re not preparing us for what real battles are like?”

A beat. And then-

“Very well.” Sasaki nodded gravely, the sudden shift in the atmosphere causing the hair on the back of Urie’s neck to rise. He threw the quinque aside followed by a loud and disgusting wet sound as his kagune emerged. They were huge, pulsing and a dark, vibrant red. Urie had only seen them once before, during the fight with Serpent.

He felt his mouth curl into a grin. (That’s more like it.)

* * *

He was still holding back, but had started to take Urie more seriously.

Urie was able to use the fourth level of his frame for the first time since the surgery. They were locked in nonstop combat for a couple hours before Sasaki, noticing the lag in Urie’s movements, suggested they head back upstairs.

Sasaki fetched towels and handed one to Urie. They wiped the sweat off their bodies and were about to head to the showers.

“You went over my head… You had someone else sign off on the operation, didn’t you?” His voice was even and calm, but Urie still felt like was somehow being reprimanded.

“And what of it?” (It’s your own fault. You’re always holding me back.) Urie looked over to where Sasaki stood. He had placed the towel on the back of his head, which was also lowered so that Urie couldn’t see his eyes.

“What if something went wrong? What if-” (What if nothing because nothing happened.) “I didn’t sign for a reason!”

Sasaki started to tremble from sheer intensity of emotion right before him. He sounded like he was struggling to hold himself together, voice shaky.

“What happens if it fails and you become a ghoul? What then?” It was Urie’s turn to stare at him in shock. He said nothing. “You… The Quinx aren’t guinea pigs. But they think of you as experiments, disposable. They have volunteers lined up after you for when… I just want to protect you,” Sasaki continued.

He searched Urie’s face for a moment, let out a sigh, and made his way over to the wall and placed both his palms on the window frame, gripping tightly. His head was still bowed and Urie couldn’t make out his expression. 

“But I failed you. I’m so sorry, Urie…”

“…We should probably head back now.” Urie wasn’t good with these kinds of situations whatsoever. He crossed the room reaching Sasaki’s side. Urie lifted a hand, thought better of it, and dropped his hand back to his side.

“Go ahead without me. I want to be alone for a while.” Teeth grinding in the same movement as his hands clenched, Urie wondered if Sasaki heard the leather squeak (why else would he flinch). 

But he did as he was told and looked back at the threshold of the door. Sasaki was now staring out the window. Urie had never seen him so upset. When Urie saw Sasaki lift his gaze, catching him in the reflection of the window, he turned and left. 

* * *

Sasaki returned some odd hours later, wearing the same smile as always. He appeared and acted as if nothing had happened.

But Urie kept tossing Sasaki's words around in his head for the rest of that week.

 _What happens if it fails and you become a ghoul? What then?_  

Was that what had happened to him? It explained a lot, the absence of kakugan in both his eyes for one. Why he was in the CCG to being with, his overbearing attitude towards the entire squad, his hesitation at signing the consent form for his operation...

Urie had always been healthy, never going into the doctor with the exception of annual check-ups. He had the uttermost faith in medical professionals. When he had read through the forms before becoming a Quinx, all language addressing anything that could go wrong was vague and dismissive. Urie had thought it indicative of the slim chance of error. He hadn't thought for a second, never entertained for even a moment that the surgery could be botched.

* * *

“Oi Uriebo, come play Super Smash Bros with us!”

“C'mon, it’s team bonding!” Shirazu’s obnoxious and loud voice made Urie cringe.

He exerted no effort to hide the disgust on his face, which did nothing to deter his teammate. Shirazu jumped at him, and Urie narrowly escaped his squad leader by running up the stairs, a slew of curses following him. He was about to go to his own room when he passed Sasaki’s room. It was shut and no one had seen him since dinner.

He stood staring at the door for a few seconds before summoning his resolve: he wanted answers. Urie knocked twice and when there was no sound from the other side, he slowly opened it. Sasaki was sitting on his bed reading, knees neatly tucked under his body. In that position, he looked small and vulnerable, like a child. And for some reason, it made Urie want to punch him.

(He hated Sasaki for his weakness.)

He stood in the doorway for a few seconds before Sasaki finally looked up from his book.

“Urie-kun?”

“I knocked,” he replied curtly. Sasaki marked his page and set the book aside, raising his hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Don’t worry about it, I must not have heard you.” Sasaki gave a sickeningly sweet and fake smile, gesturing towards his desk chair. As Urie crossed the room and stood by the chair, Sasaki stood and went over to close the door, suspecting the nature of the visit.

Urie quickly glanced around. Everything was pristine and neat, not a single pen or folder out of its place; it looked like a display section in a furniture store complete with a vase of flowers on the small table next to the bookshelves.

“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?” Urie turned back to Sasaki, who was sitting primly on the bed again. That’s right, he was here for…something. He hadn’t noticed it standing at the threshold, but now it was very apparent:  _the smell._  It was like that stupid spicy Korean ramen Shirazu made him try - with every inhale, it built on itself and burned in his nose, but in a less satisfying way. He could scarcely hold onto his thoughts, let alone vocalize them.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Sasaki said, breaking the silence. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just that…out of all the Qs, I worry about you the most.”

“… (What?)”

Sasaki was speaking, but none of the words made sense. It was as if he was garbling underwater. Urie was only aware of his heartbeat, drumming loudly in his head. His blood sang, he could feel his whole body become noticeably warmer. He couldn’t possibly be having a heatstroke, so what the hell was going on?

Urie vaguely registered Sasaki calling out his name. At some point he had abruptly stood up, swivel chair spinning back until it hit the desk sharply.

“I-”

Suddenly, Sasaki was  _soclosetooclose_. There was a hand on his back to steady him and another on his forehead. Maybe he wouldn’t hate Sasaki so much if he wasn’t effortlessly better than him in everything. If he wasn’t so close to him in age. If he wasn’t so goddamn  _caring_. (If he wasn’t so…pretty?)

Urie pressed his lips lightly on Sasaki’s. He pulled back from the peck to a dumbfounded Sasaki trying to gather his words.

“U-Urie! I’m your superi-”

(Don’t care.)

Urie cut him off again with harsh contact of lips, which was more crushing their faces together than anything else. The sudden movement was not one Sasaki had anticipated, so he stood frozen as Urie’s tongue tried to push its way in. Urie letting out a clipped sigh (sharp exhale) against his mouth before releasing him. He pulled back, a thin thread of saliva still connecting their mouths. Staying close, he held Sasaki’s gaze as their foreheads lazily bumped together.

“Please stop talking.” Urie mumbled as he finally let himself revel in Sasaki’s scent. It was a new kind of high, like adrenaline in a battle field, but battle didn’t make him hard. His eyes kept darting from Sasaki’s eyes to his mouth and neck. Sasaki’s palpable discomfort only made him bolder.

He went for the crook of Sasaki’s neck, and happily drank in the smell. There it was so potent that Urie started to get lightheaded again. His hand darted out and caught on Sasaki’s shoulder for purchase, the sound of Sasaki’s heavy breathing in his ear.

In an attempt to get closer, he must have pressed his hips too harshly against Sasaki’s because he heard him choke out a swear. Urie transitioned from nosing Sasaki’s neck to licking, tasting, and then on a whim, grazed his teeth on the skin. He felt Sasaki shiver and bit down, hard.

He drew blood. It was like piercing the flesh of a fruit, because he was rewarded with a surge of sweet aroma. He felt a soundless gasp leave his superior. Sasaki shivered again when his veins surrounding Urie’s kakugan eye pulsed along his neck. He then hummed softly, finally lifting his hands up to wrap around Urie’s neck. Urie pushed Haise back and Sasaki swept with him, like a proper sparring partner would.

Urie ended up dumping both of them backwards onto the bed.

Sasaki’s hand lazily trailing about his hip muscles, tense with calculated strength, keeping their midsections from meeting. If he really wanted to, Sasaki could have thrown Urie off. But he hadn’t.

Urie took it as acquiescence.

He was overheating, so he sat back to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. When he tugged at the hem of Sasaki’s shirt, his superior sat upright following suit. Urie made a move to get off and shed his pants, but Sasaki stopped him with a firm hand on the small of his back, slowly tracing upwards, followed with him running the palm of his other hand over Urie’s chest and downwards. He then he ran a finger in a line from Urie's sternum downwards, trailing away at the fabric of his pants.

Urie could vaguely register the sound of his own labored breathing. For once, there was nothing occupying his thoughts. He was only aware of the blood leaving from his brain and rushing lower in a heated race. He scrambled off Sasaki and fumbled to undo his pants button and unzip. Shoving his pants and boxers in one go, and he let out a long, shaky exhale with the relief from the pressure bordering on pain.

The cool air only briefly abated the heat consuming his body. He then turned his attention to Sasaki and went to rid him of the rest of his clothing. Sasaki chuckled and gave him another gentle smile. He stopped when Sasaki put a hand on his chest and pushed him over onto the other side of the bed.

Urie felt his cock twitch a little when he saw Sasaki looking down at him, gaze moving across his body. He barely had time to register what was going to happen when he was engulfed in a wet mouth. A wordless cry escaped Urie’s mouth. He quickly covered his mouth with a hand, trying to muffle the stream of noises coming from him as Sasaki swallowed him down.

Sasaki bobbed his head and dragged his teeth lightly until he came to the head, giving it a messy kiss and teasing lick. He glanced at Urie once more as he slowly stroked his balls. Urie’s thighs trembled and he grabbed at Sasaki’s hair, pulling him back down on his cock. Sasaki’s moan was cut off as he happily complied. Urie tried to keep his hips from jerking up, while Sasaki’s other hand also endeavored to hold him down by his stomach.

After Sasaki took in a few more inches and Urie’s hips finally stilled, Sasaki released him with a prominent pop sound. Despite being lightheaded, Urie sat up, bracing himself on his elbows. He took Sasaki’s arm, hand sliding down to take Sasaki’s, and brought it to his mouth. Sasaki tensed and stopped, hand tensing and other coming to rest on Urie’s.

“Have you done this before?”

When Urie remained silent, Sasaki retracted his hand. Urie’s annoyance was replaced with confusion when Sasaki instead took a hold of Urie’s hand. He pecked the palm of Urie’s hand before taking in a finger, then two, sucking them in his mouth. Urie watched, captivated, as Sasaki pulled back and moved the fingers between his own shaking thighs.

Urie hastily pulled his hand back, looking down and away. Sasaki laughed and Urie knew he wasn’t laughing at him, per se, but he still avoided eye contact. “It’s all right,” Sasaki said with that god-awful sweet, syrupy voice, followed by a lingering kiss on Urie’s lips (gross, he just sucked my dick with those).

Urie scowled and turned to glare at Sasaki when his heart skipped a beat. Sasaki was already stretching himself; eyes closed, his eyelids fluttering with each curl of his fingers. He was bent over, hand snaked between his thighs. Urie couldn’t help but stare, mesmerized as soft moans and short pants spilled from Sasaki’s lips. He wanted to brush aside Sasaki’s bangs, so he could get a better look at the face making those sounds.

Urie hadn’t realized he unconsciously reached for Sasaki, and flinched when Sasaki suddenly glanced up at him in suspicion. Sasaki withdrew his hand, and just as quickly, ducked down again without warning to swallow him. Urie tensed at first, but then let his head fall back, eyes close. He focused on the sensation, to do something with his mind to keep himself from thinking about how close he was. He mused about how amusing it would be if somebody were to walk in on them right now.

As if Sasaki could read his mind, his mouth left again, and Urie opened his eyes again Sasaki pushing him back onto the bed, knees trapping Urie’s waist. He exhaled sharply when Sasaki positioned his cock and slowly sunk down onto him. Urie’s hands flew to settle at his hips. Sakaki tossed his head back and with a labored exhale, started lightly rocking.

At that point Urie stopped caring about what sounds or faces he was making, because all he felt was tightness and Sasaki’s lithe thighs, surprisingly solid around him. Well, maybe he did have an opinion. Sasaki looking down at him, head bowed, tousled hair covering his eyes, and cheeks flushed. It was a look Urie had never seen before, and he felt a definite, smug satisfaction in being able to unravel his superior like that.

Sasaki leaned down to press an open mouthed kiss against his lips. Urie’s brain instantly went offline, and it didn’t help when Sasaki began to move. He rode him carefully, then quickly, and Urie didn’t know what to do besides try and go faster and fuck into him as best he could from his lying position.

The sound of wet slaps filled the room, occasionally interrupted when Sasaki bent down to steal quick kisses and nips. Urie growled in frustration and tried to get them moving faster. He wished he had taken his gloves off. Between the sweat on his hands and Sasaki’s body, his grip was constantly slipping. Giving up on trying to have a decent hold, he just relaxed and allowed Sasaki control the pace. Sasaki bounced over him, only slowing to peel Urie’s gloves off for him. When both gloves were gone, Urie was free to touch anything and everything he could (why was Sasaki so soft?).

Sasaki let out a pleasant laugh before it dissolved into a moan as he found his sweet spot, leaning back to use Urie’s knees as a leverage to hit it again. Feeling bold, Urie bucked up harshly, and he was rewarded with a loud moan. Sasaki’s movements began to stutter, and his arms and thighs were quivering as he ceased all movement.

“Urie, hold on l-let me-”

Urie felt a burst energy or something, and decided to do him a favor. He flipped them over, shoving Sasaki’s legs out of the way, and began to thrust at an almost brutal pace. Sasaki gasped and fingernails digging into Urie’s back.

_“U-Urie-ku-”_

Urie wasted no time shutting him up with a kiss, Sasaki mewling as Urie gradually slowed to longer, deeper thrusts to help Sasaki through his orgasm. He felt Sasaki spill across his own chest, and his breath caught in his throat when he glanced down. Sasaki’s eyes were closed and his cheeks and chest were flushed and heaving. The expression on his face as he chased his climax lewd, but Urie couldn't break his gaze, even though he vaguely felt like it was something he shouldn't be witnessing.

He also smelled so, so good, like the perfect perfume, a fresh and natural mixture of citrus. When Sasaki opened his eyes again, he clenched harshly around Urie, who groaned at the assault.

As Urie went limp and sprawled on top of him, Sasaki raised a hand to card his fingers through Urie’s hair. The petting soon turned into a gentle hold, guiding Urie’s head, bringing him closer. He lazily pressed their mouths in a wet, open-mouthed kiss before letting go as if all his energy has left him in that moment.

Urie moved to roll off Sasaki and sit up when Sasaki’s arms were at his sides again, closing in on him. Urie didn’t have the energy (willpower) to pull away and let himself be pressed against Sasaki. He shifted so that he could comfortably nose the crook of his neck again.

“Is this why you’ve been acting so strange lately Urie-kun?”

“… (Something like that.)” 


End file.
